


are we best friends? are we something in between that?

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, Humor, Jaskier Realizing They've Been Dating and He Didn't Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: It takes Geralt bringing Jaskier home to meet the family for him to realize that they're dating.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 565





	are we best friends? are we something in between that?

**Author's Note:**

> RANDOM DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I don't know shit about the actual Witcher series besides the show so NONE of this is ACCURATE! This is a fanfic! I made this shit up!!!!!!!! Please do not kill me over inaccuracy.
> 
> -
> 
> Title is from "Heartbeat" by Childish Gambino
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=uGGIrvWIFKw&feature=emb_logo

Jaskier is a romantic. Not necessarily hopeless.

He is quite successful, but the problem is that nothing lasts.

When he was younger, he thought that was a good thing, but lately, he realizes that the closest thing to the longest lasting relationship he has ever had is whatever the fuck you would call the _unspoken thing_ he had with Geralt.

Sure, they’d share beds and they wouldn’t flinch when they woke up in each others’ arms and Geralt would let him bathe him like they were some domestic couple.

But it’s not like they ever talked about any of it.

They were too busy fighting monsters and playing songs so they could afford to adventure and do whatever.

Geralt probably thinks nothing of it anyway. 

Jaskier knows better than to fall for someone who won’t feel the same.

He had learned that lesson when his childhood best friend got married to his sister and not him. And he buried his feelings so that he could handle being there, but then he ran away that day – before he could see anything he would regret witnessing.

This memory flickers through his mind as he watches Geralt walking toward him.

His black leather contrasts the yellow flowers in the meadow they’re resting in.

Jaskier is sitting against a tree, playing his lute, while Geralt is walking around the meadow to relax.

He was in the middle of figuring out how the bridge of his next song should go when he felt a tap on his head. Jaskier looked up and was faced with all yellow.

“Here.”

Jaskier was showered with flowers. 

Geralt had picked them.

_For him._

“Oh, thank you, Geralt! You sure know how to treat a boy.”

Jaskier gave him a saucy little wink.

If he didn’t know any better, then he’d say Geralt was blushing.

-

Days tend to blend together as they go from town to town.

Geralt had been writing in the journal he had given him. 

Jaskier was glad someone was keeping track because there was no way he was going to do it. His attention span is like a cat’s.

“We’ve been on the road for a year now. A year today.”

“Wow. Happy anniversary!”

Geralt smirked as Jaskier started playing again.

When they reach the next job and Jaskier nearly dies, Geralt carries him back to the inn even though he insists that he can walk on a sprained ankle.

As the world fades, Jaskier feels something soft press against his forehead. He had hoped it was a kiss, but he knew it was silly to think that Geralt would be so...soft.

After he wakes up, he finds Geralt asleep next to him. He had been holding his hand. Jaskier closed his eyes again and dreamed of another meadow.

-

“Jaskier.”

He has a special way of saying his name.

Geralt enunciates the “yask” part beautifully. 

When he first said it, chills ran down Jaskier’s back. 

Something about it was just so smooth.

Like a clean cut with a sword. A perfect slice. 

“Yes, dear?” Jaskier had been calling him that forever.

“I want you to have this.”

They were sitting by the fire in the forest at night.

Geralt hands something small. A medallion with the witcher sigil. A wolf.

“Oh.”

Before he knows it, he can feel Geralt’s hands against his neck as he ties it around.

“There.”

“Thank you.”

Jaskier doesn’t know what to say as Geralt sits back down like it was nothing.

_Oh, good,_ he thinks. He’ll be much safer now.

Good thing they know he’s just _friends_ with the witcher.

-

Thud.

Another stack of paper on the inn room table.

“I got you the ones you like.”

Ah, yes, Geralt had gotten him the papers that smell like mint. 

“Thank you, dear. Now, what do you think about this song? I call it: Big Dick is Back in Town. And it goes like–”

“Don’t make me use these for kindling instead.”

So they were doing good. Great, actually.

This was probably the longest Jaskier had gone without being a slut and fucking any rando they found on the trail and having to be saved by Geralt when he was found out.

“There isn’t a thing you wouldn’t do for me, Geralt,” Jaskier chuckles as he looks him up and down, watching him leave, likely to get him more ink and quills.

“Hm.”

Then, he gently closes the door.

-

“So...where are we going?”

“Home.”

“Okay.”

Jaskier walked with him to the entrance and Geralt gestured for him to take his arm.

“Please. Don’t get lost.” 

The thing about Jaskier is that he tended to wander a lot. He’ll get distracted by something that looks interesting or pretty enough to possibly inspire a song, then Geralt is out of sight and it all goes downhill from there.

Jaskier blushed and stepped closer to him.

He listens to the people. 

Whispers.

Lots of people whispering as they walked through. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Geralt, why would I be?”

“Because I’ve never brought anyone back here before.”

“They shouldn’t be horrified that you’re bringing a bard back, right?”

“No, but they’ll be horrified that you’re _my_ _bard._ ”

Jaskier thought it over. He didn’t get what that really meant. 

But he didn’t have time to dwell as they headed in.

“This is Jaskier.”

“Oh, look. He’s gone and found his one already.”

He meets Geralt’s brothers and they’re all really buff and really hot.

“So...how’d you meet him? Was it a nightmare? Did he pay you to come here?”

“I wouldn’t bring a prostitute here,” Geralt spits back.

“Didn’t say he was one!”

Jaskier still doesn’t get it. This was getting kind of...like he was being introduced as like Geralt’s first– no. He’s not going to delude himself with his friends to lovers fantasy.

Geralt is his friend and he is not going to get his heartbroken by a guy who apparently didn’t have a heart. Or feelings. But had nice, amber eyes he could get lost in–

No.

He feels Geralt nudge him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, please. Geralt would scare the living hell out of a prostitute...I know because I’ve seen it!” Jaskier quips, garnering hearty laughs from the men that vibrate through his body like they were supersonic waves of sound.

One of them pats his back (feels more like a hit because his hand is the size of his head) and cackles, “Oh, can you please keep this one? I like him! He’s funny!”

Geralt scoffs and turns to him, giving him one of his rare smiles. Then, he puts an arm around his shoulders. Jaskier leaned into it, unsure of the next time it’ll happen.

“I’m trying.”

Then, one of them shouts, “Can he sing for us?”

Cries of mirth break out and Geralt takes his arm off, Jaskier feeling guilty that he misses it immediately. Geralt puts a hand to his face to hide his blushing.

“Nevermind,” he says jokingly.

Surprisingly, they have never heard of “Toss A Coin To Your Witcher” – his breakout hit.

Geralt let him go off and entertain as he got another glass of whatever they were drinking. Jaskier did a little wink just for him and his family whooped. 

“Please keep him!”

-

Geralt’s family likes him so much and apparently misses Geralt a lot because he rarely comes back, so they stay there for a few days.

“Try not to make too much noise, please,” one of the witchers winks at Geralt and he “Hm”s like he always does.

Jaskier still doesn’t get it. He knows that he’s charming and charismatic and magnetic and electric. Of course, he is an entertainer. That’s his job.

But the witcher family seemed to be loving him already. Not that he minded. 

It would prove an interesting bragging right at parties to say that witchers liked him and didn’t think he was annoying like every other species. 

It was like they were welcoming him into their family.

Again, he didn’t mind.

The looks he got. The little snide comments. How they teased Geralt. 

“I guess you’re the brother they tease?” Jaskier tries to fill the silence.

“Hm. Something like that.”

They’re sharing Geralt’s room.

Even though it’s a castle and they could give them two separate ones.

Jaskier considered it for a second as he lay on the huge bed.

“They like me a lot, huh?”

“Oh, they love you. After all, you’re the only _lover_ I’ve ever brought home,” Geralt mutters too casually as he takes off his clothes and changes into softer material.

He looks over to see Jaskier frozen in place. 

“L-l-lover?” Jaskier croaks out as he whips his head towards him. “Since when did this happen? What do you mean, Geralt? I just did _‘meet the family’_ and you didn’t tell me!”

“Hm,” Geralt gives him a rather curt nod as he moves closer. “I thought you knew.”

Jaskier sputters, “You thought I knew that we’re _together_ even though we’ve never even done anything! You never kissed me! Never _fucked_ me! _No confession!”_

Geralt rolls his eyes as he leans in closer and cups Jaskier’s face in one hand, another on his neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

“There.”

“What the fuck?!” Jaskier yelps. “I mean, I’m not complaining, but what the fuck, Geralt?! Hold on, before I continue, _can we do it again?”_

He lets Geralt pull him in once more and Jaskier deepens it like his life depended on it.

Guess it did because if he broke Geralt’s heart, then there’s no telling what his family would do to his in return. But Jaskier waves those thoughts away as he focuses on Geralt and his sweet kiss.

This time, it’s desperate, searching, _wanting..._

When they finally break away, Geralt says, “I just thought you wanted to take things slow. _Really_ slow. I thought you were being bashful. So I didn’t want to force a thing on you.” 

Jaskier wants to slap him, but he doesn’t. 

“Slow? Geralt, I literally have been _flirting_ with you since the very _second_ we met! I washed your ass! Multiple times! How the fuck did you end up with that conclusion?”

“You’re my first. And I didn’t want to fuck it up.”

Geralt held him tight as Jaskier stared at him.

After a moment of speechlessness, he heard a _“Jaskier.”_

He loves the way he said his name.

He loves the way Geralt could be so soft sometimes.

He loves his hair, his eyes, and his jawline.

He loves how noble he was, how much he cared about him, how he fought.

“I love you.”

Geralt stared back for a moment, then gently pressed their foreheads together. 

“You already know I have loved you for a long time, Jaskier.”

Jaskier smiles, then leans back and looks away. 

“Will you still? Even if–”

“Yes,” Geralt’s voice rumbles.

Jaskier closes his eyes and sighs in relief.

“Does this mean we can walk with our arms linked?”

“Yes.”

“And we can have sex?”

“Yes.”

“Can you bott–”

“Next time.”

Fine.

That night, Jaskier fell asleep in Geralt’s arms.

With his _lover._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
